The Wedding Planner A Puzzleshipping FanFiction
by MilleniumRealm
Summary: Description inside Main pairing: Puzzleshipping (YugixYami) Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy); Lemon (maybe); Offensive language; Tea bashing * Two souls, but a single thought. Two hearts, that beat as one*
1. Description

~A Puzzleshipping FanFiction~

Yami lost his hope in humanity!

Atemu, his brother, and Heba, Atemu's fiance, are arguing every day, every hour, every minute and nearly every second! The problem: their wedding!

When Heba's grandfather Solomon suggests that they should call a certain wedding planner, things were changing.

Who is this mysterious brother of Heba?

Why is he always so friendly and helpful?

But the most important question ... Why doesn't he live in Domino City like everyone else?

Mistakes and Misunderstandings...

Secrets and Sorrow...

Will everything turn out good at the end?

Maybe...

Maybe not...

~* Two souls but a single thought.

Two hearts that beat as one*~

Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy); Lemon (maybe); Offensive language; Tea bashing

Main Pairing = Puzzleshipping (Yugi&Yami)


	2. Chapter 1

"Don't you think white roses would look much better?" "But red roses are looking so beautiful!" Yami groans annoyed and hides his face in his hands: Can you two please decide now?" Both persons turn their heads to him and gave a clear answer: No!"

Heba Motou, one of the two men, has despite his height a really fiery temperament. The other one, Atemu Sennen, wasn't better either. They were already discussing for hours about which flowers would be the best for their wedding. "Why are you even starting with the flowers? There are so many things much more important! Like the place or the date..." "Of course we know the date!" Both yell, but when Heba said: Summer! , Atemu said: Winter!" and the arguing continued. Yami looks up to the ceiling and prays to the gods, that they would please stop. "What about a wedding planner?"

A new voice is heard and Heba and Atemu look up. "A wedding planner? You really think this would help us, Gramps?" The smaller one asks and looks at his grandfather, Solomon, hesitate. His grandfather chuckles: Why not? After all there is someone, who is on vacation and would probably be honored!" Heba's eyes starts to glisten: I haven't seen him for an eternity!" Yami blinks confused and stutters:"U-Uhm, excuse me, but may I ask who you are talking about?" Heba's grandfather sat down next to his grandson on the couch and explains: Hebas brother is a successful wedding planner! Right now he should be in New York, when I remembered right!" Heba shakes his head: No, you are not! I am going to call him now!" Atemu shouts: Wait!", but the phone in Heba's hand already rings.

Heba is staring at him confused, but in the same moment a sleepy voice could be heard: Heba?" Heba answers happily: "Hey Bro! I have a really short question!" "Are you crazy?" murmurs the voice on the other end. "W-Why?" stutters Heba perplex, because of the harsh words of his usually gentle brother. "It's 2 am in New York!" yells Heba's brother and Heba immediately pulls a face: "Ops!" An annoyed groan was heard, followed from a rustle of a blanket and the click of a light switch.

A sleepy yawn accompanies: "Alright! What do you want?" Again a small smile spread on the lips of the small fiancé: Well... Since you are on vacation..." His speech was interrupted: Switch to the topic!" Heba starts to pout: I wanted to ask if you want to plan Atemu's and my wedding?" A sigh could be heard through the phone:" Heba I already have enough to do..." His brother starts to beg: "Oh please! We won't be able to plan everything so we can marry in summer!" He shot a sharp glare into Atemu's direction.

The tapping on a laptop was the next thing Heba, Atemu, Solomon and Yami could hear. After some minutes the voice of Heba's brother sounds through the phone once again: "My plane is going to land at 6 am at your airport and now let me sleep for a few hours!" Heba grins: "Of course! See you later!"

"Mhm..." Was the answer and the phone rang once again. Heba's brother has ended the call! Atemu sighs and shakes his head because of the behavior of his fiancé, but Heba just rolls with his eyes: "Oh come on! Say that you are happy, that he is coming!" Yami's brother smiles softly and wrapped his arms around the thin form of his lover. He kisses his forehead tenderly and explains: "Of course I am happy! Not just because of our wedding! I like your brother and the last time we saw him was Christmas two years ago!" Heba smiles overjoyed, then his gaze fell onto Yami, who was sitting on the couch silent the whole time, and asks: "You've never met my brother before, don't you?"

Yami shook his head: "You've told me so much about him, but I haven't met him... yet!"

Heba's grin widen, but Atemu freezes. "Heba, stay out of the lovelife of your and my brother!" He said in a warning tone and Heba is staring into Atemu's face angry: "I am not going to interfere! I am just giving them a push into the right direction!" Atemu took a deep breath: "Heba, sweetheart, we already talked about that!" Yami interrupts them: "When I could say something! First of all I don't even know your brother and I am pretty happy as a single!"

Heba grunts indignantly: "Spoilsport!" "Alright, I am going to prepare his old room!" Solomon explains and stands up again, before he walks up the stairs to the room of Heba's brother.

In the meantime Atemu has started to stroke over the back of his little lover: "We have some time left, before we need to pick up your brother!" Heba nods: "Still... We should be there a bit earlier! How I know those flights either the plane comes two hours too early or two hours too late!" Atemu groans annoyed: "That means that we need to stay up in the middle of the night!"

The smaller one turns to Yami: "Do you want to come with us?" Yami shrugs and answers: "Why not! I would love to meet your brother!" Heba smirks brightly: "Perfect!" and then points at Atemu: "You are driving!" A new argue began...

Yami sighs: "Those two are going to kill me one day..." and again he asks himself how they even got together in the first place. After some more hours both of them calmed down again and Solomon walked back into the living room, telling them to go to sleep already.

Without complaining Yami runs up, before Atemu and Heba were going up into the guest room. After his brother moved in with the Mutous and much persuasion coming from Solomon, Yami finally moved in with them too into the flat over the Kame Game Shop.

After a fast shower, he snuggles up in his bed and is staring out of the window. A small smile sneaks onto his lips, when small. White flakes were drizzling against it. Just some more weeks and it was Christmas!

His thoughts wander to this mysterious brother of Heba. Yami had heard many stories about him, but never met him face to face!

"Wake up, Yami!"

Growling Yami turns away from the annoying thing with the loud voice. "Stay up! We need to pick up Heba's brother!" Again some starts to shake his shoulder roughly. Annoyed Yami opens his eyes and kicks his blanket away.

"Can't you wake me up friendlier?!" He grumbles and sits up. Atemu chuckles and explains: "We are leaving in 15 minutes!", before he dodges a flying pillow and rushes out of the room.

After five minutes Yami trots out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Oh the lord is finally awake!" Heba greeted him with a grin. Solomon gave him a cup of coffee. After another ten minutes the three were ready and were sitting in the car. Atemu and Yami at the front side , Heba at the back.

The drive to the airport was quite relaxed and without much stagnation and without much waiting they found a parking spot a few meters away of the terminal.

Heba bounces up and down and walked into the hall happy, Atemu after him. Together Atemu, Heba and Yami walk to one of the stewardess and ask for the flight. "The flight is what?!" Heba yells shocked.

The woman smiled friendly: "The flight from New York to Domino City already arrived three hours ago!" Heba hissed back: "And where the hell is my brother?!" and the stewardess flinches scared. "Calm down, Heba! He probably is sitting nearby!" Atemu mumbles and lays a hand onto his shoulder. "Stop chatting and help me find my big brother!" Heba bickers and storms off. Yami and Atemu sprint after the little one, before he could get lost in the big amount of people. "Call him!" Atemu pants, after his fiancé finally stopped running. Heba nods and pulls out his phone with a trembling hand. "I can't! My phone went off! What about yours?" Both of them shake their heads. Completely distraught Heba sank down on a bench and hides his face in his hands: "We will never find him!" Atemu sighs and looks around.

Suddenly he starts to smile: "Or we take him!" Immediately Heba's head shot up and he turns into the direction Atemu was pointing at. Also Yami's gaze follows the direction his brother pointed to. "Wow..." He thought and a soft red tint shows on his cheeks.

Barley 20 meters away from them a young man was leaning against a wall. He was wearing tight, black pants, a white shirt and a dark blue, almost black leather jacket. His hair was the same hairstyle the three men were already sharing and his big, beautiful eyes were pinned to his phone. His concentration was interrupted by two arms, which were wrapping around him and throwing him to the ground. Surprised Heba's brother threw his arms into the air, when he landed hard on his back.

"Heba!" Atemu shout startled and ran up to them, with Yami next to him. A painful groan is heard and Heba's duplicate sat up, rubbing over the back of his head: "You have a pretty odd way to greet someone!" Heba smiles apologetic: "I am just excited! I haven't seen you for so long!"

Heba stumbled onto his feet and holds out a hand for his brother, who was taking it thankfully. Heba's brother pats the dust off his black jeans, before he looks up smiling.

"Hey Atemu!" He greets the fiancé of his brother, but Atemu couldn't even answer, because Heba already pulled Yami closer: "I want to introduce you to someone! This is Yami Sennen, Atemu's brother!" Yami smiles nervous: "H-Hey!"

Heba's brother smiles friendly and holds out a hand: "Yugi my name! Yugi Mutou, brother of this high spirited nerve bundle!" Finally the bigger one smiled honest and shakes Yugi's hand: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Mutou!" Yugi chuckles: "Just call me Yugi! Mister Mutou was my father! I am always feeling so old, when someone calls me 'Mister'!" "Yeah, Yeah! That's really wonderful!" Heba speaks in between: "But we should drive back home first!" His brother nods agreeing. Atemu smiles: "Then come on! I will take your bags!"

Together they walked out of the hall towards the car.

Like on the way to the airport, the way back home was the same! Although Heba nearly explodes of excitement, he pulls it together, since his brother probably doesn't want to tell everything twice.

Yugi opens the door, yawning sleepy and gets out of the car. After Heba had rang him out of his sleep, Yugi wasn't able to go back to sleep. He needed to pack and call some hysterical women, to inform them about his absence, but that he will continue to plan their weddings. His ears were still hurting!

Sleepy he blinks and takes his bags, but Yami was faster than him and took them, before Yugi even had a chance to. "I can do that alone!" he protests, but without success. "You can't even stand on your feet alone for much longer! Let me carry those bags for you!" Yami backtalks and walks up to the Game Shop. Defeated Yugi walks after him, when Heba opens the door and yells: "We are ba-ack!"

Yugi hisses: "Heba! Gramps could be sleeping!", but this thought vanished, when a voice called out of the kitchen: "Wonderful! I've made breakfast!" Yugi sighs: "I should have known..." and walks into the kitchen.

"Yugi!" Solomon shouts happily and hugs his grandson, Yugi laughs and hugs him back: "I've missed you too, Gramps!" "You look so thin! Are you eating enough?!" His grandfather notices and looks at him from every side. "I am completely fine, Gramps! Stop worrying so much!" Yugi answers and sits down next to his brother at the kitchen table. Their grandfather grunts unconvinced and sits down on the chair next to Heba. Yugi notices how his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier with every second.

"Yami knows like nothing about you!", Heba starts: "Tell him the story of the wedding, where the groom fell in love with you!"

Yugi sighs: "Another time..."

"Then tell him how the bride forgot her dress!"

"Another time..."

"Or when the priest overslept!"

"Another time, Heba!"

"Or when one of the bridesmaids became her child in the middle of the ceremony!"

"Not now, Heba..."

"Heba...", Atemu talks in between softly: "I think your brother would like to lay down and sleep for some hours!"

Heba tilts his head confused: "But it's 8 am! It's early morning!" "But not in my time..." Yugi backtalks and yawns tired.

Yami smiles friendly: "I am going up with you!" At first Yugi looks at him confused, but then shrugs unconcernedly and stands up. "While I am sleeping, you two can talk about what you think is important on your wedding!" Heba's brother explained and walks up the stairs.

Atemu and Heba looks at each other doubting, but Yugi was already upstairs, Yami shortly after him. "Alright... See you later!" Yugi smiles softly, before he closed the door of his room behind him and Yami remains alone in the corridor.

About five hours later Yugi walks back down. A grey sweatpants and a light blue shirt were lying tight around his thin body. With fast steps he jumps down the stairs and walks into the living room. To his surprise no one was there! He sits down on the couch and pulls his legs closer. Sighing he pulls his phone out and looks through his missing calls and messages, before he calls back one of those hysterical brides.

As soon as the woman answers and hears his voice, she starts to yell in a high-pitched voice. Yugi pulls a face and stands up, pacing through the room and trying to calm her down. He rolls with his eyes annoyed and continues to calm her down, without yelling.

Heba opens the front door and walks in with Atemu and Yami behind him. Since Solomon was still down in the shop working and they thought Yugi would still be asleep, they didn't know where the loud yelling came from and ran into the living room. Confused they witness how Yugi paces through the living room. They finally realized that he was talking to someone on the phone.

Yugi looked at them and signals them to stay quiet: "I am sorry, Jenny! No... No, I am not coming back to America in the next months... Because I need to help my little brother with his wedding... yes... yes I know that I said that! Look... No! Yes, I know, but please d-... I am sorry, but I can't! I promised him to help him! Yes... Of course... Alright... I am calling you again, when I talked to him... yes... Bye..."

He ends the phone call and sinks down on the couch exhausted. "Yugi?" Heba asks softly and walks up to his brother, sitting down next to him: "Is everything alright?" Yugi sighs: "Don't worry about it! It's nothing I can't handle! Just some... problems..." His brother looks down ashamed: "I am sorry... I don't want that you have so many problems because of me! I understand if you want to fly back to America!"

Yugi chuckles and lifts Heba's chin up: "I am not going anywhere! I promised to help you and I will! Some of those women or men don't understand that I have a life by myself and you are a big part of my life! And I want to be part of your wedding! I am sorry that I didn't show it before, but I would be honored if I could plan your wedding!" Heba smiles brightly and hugs his brother: "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Yugi wraps his arms around his brother: "Every time!"


	3. Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After they all ate dinner, Atemu, Heba, Yami and Yugi decide that they would sit down on the couch again, while Solomon went up and goes to sleep.

The moon was shining bright into the living room and the group starred out of the window quietly. Everyone had another emotion showing on their face.

Atemu just sat next to Heba and smiles softly, while stroking over the back of his lover.

Heba had curiosity written on his face, since he wanted to know every little detail of Yugi's time when he was away.

Yami starred out of the big window deep in thoughts, but his gaze was wandering between the window and Heba's brother.

Yugi looked at the moon with his worries and hopes racing through his head. He doesn't know what to do. He promised his brother to stay and help him with his wedding, but at the same time Jenny, the woman he was talking with before, was one of his best customers and he couldn't afford to lose her. It's not like he needed the money from her, because he could already throw around with money, but his reputation would suffer under her judgment.

He sighs and stars at his hands doubtful. He couldn't just leave his brother again.

"Everything alright, Yugi?"

The addressed person looked up and mumbles: "Yeah! I am fine! Don't worry about it, Heba!" Yugi smiles, but Heba didn't look convinced. The younger one thought: "Alright, if he wants to talk, he can always come to me...", so he just asks: "So what happened in those last two years?"

His brother chuckles amused: "Didn't we telephone enough? I think I already told you everything!"

Heba pouts: "Aww! Come on! I know you didn't tell me every single detail! And Atemu and Yami know nothing about it, so you have to tell it again!"

Yugi sighs: "Okay! Okay! But most of this stuff is some of the weddings I needed to plan and like half of them were pretty boring!

There was a bride, who wanted everything, and I really mean everything, in pink! Her dress, the decoration, the priest needed to wear pink and even all of the food was pink!

Do you know how hard it is to get dragon fruits in the middle of winter?! I don't know in how many languages I asked "Do you sell dragon fruits?" and everyone asked if I was crazy! And I thought by myself: Yes! Yes I am crazy!"

Heba starts to giggle and smiles brightly: "And? Did you get them?" Yugi smirks victoriously: "Of course I did! After some weeks I finally managed to get some and the bride was content!" He chuckles: "But that wasn't even the funniest story! Last summer I had a wedding like a pool party. Everyone was there in a swimsuit! The ground was so slippery, since the ceremony was next to a pool, that the bride slipped on her way to the altar and pulled all of her bridesmaids with her. All of their faces were black from the mascara! It was hilarious! Even the groom needed to hold back his laughter, when he said yes! He laughed so loud after the ceremony that his wife punched him pretty hard and he stumbled into the pool! This time his wife laughed and the groom looked hilarious!"

Yugi continued to tell funny stories of the time he was away. Heba stars at his bigger brother in amazement. It was like a father telling his child a fairy tale. Heba's eyes shine bright, while he listens to every word closely. He looked so proud of his brother and Atemu smiles amused at the scene. The two smaller ones didn't even noticed, that the two taller ones didn't really listen anymore. They were just starring at the two males in front of them.

"And? What do you think?" Atemu asks and Yami looks at him confused: "What do you mean?" His brother chuckles: "What do you think of Hebas brother, silly?" Yami rolls with his eyes but smiles: "He seems really nice! I don't know him for that long, but he looks like a sweet and nice person!"

Atemu smirks devilish: "Sweet, huh?" Yam's cheeks were turning lightly red: "I-I mean that he is r-really nice and polite, you idiot!" Atemu chuckles: "Keep telling yourself that!" Yami glares at his twin brother: "I thought you don't want someone to interfere in my love life?" His brother's smirk widen: "I never said something about love~" Yami punched him: "I only know him for some hours! Do you think I would have fallen in love with him in this time!?"

"Fallen in love with whom?"

Atemu and Yami look up and Yami stutters embarrassed: "No one! I am in love with no one!" He stands up and storms out of the living room and upstairs. Heba looks after him puzzled, before his gaze went back to his lover: "What were you two talking about?" Atemu sighs: "It was nothing! Nothing serious! I was just teasing him about something of no importance!" His fiancé doesn't look convinced, but shrugs: "If you say so!"

Yugi looks after Yami quiet, thinking of either staying here or going up and talking to Yami...

Yami sighs. He was sitting on his bed alone, deep in his thoughts.

Of course Yugi was nice and his smile was breathtaking. He was one of the most handsome and attractive men he has ever seen, but... He knew nothing about Heba's brother!

Alright... He does know something. Yugi is a wedding planner. He is twelve minutes older then Heba and, according to Heba, he is a really intelligent person. That was it! Normal men Yam's age would try to date Yugi right away and maybe even more, so why doesn't Yami feel like that?

Maybe it was all a bit too fast? Maybe he should just talk to Yugi and get to know him better? Or should he just leave it be and ignore him in any love related way?

Before he could decide what way he would take, a knock pulls him out of his thoughts. "It's open!" He yells and the door opens just a few seconds later. Yugi walked in and smiled shyly, before closing the door behind him.

"H-Hey..." He strokes a blonde bang behind his ear and points at a chair: "May I?"

Yami nods and asks: "Why are you here?" Yugi sat down on the chair and sighs: "I wanted to ask if everything is alright?" That question confused him. Why would Heba's brother be interested in his wellbeing? "Did Heba or Atemu send you?" His eyes narrow and now Yugi looked startled: N-No, I came here by myself! You are family after all!"

The taller one raises an eyebrow: "Family?" Yugi smiles hesitantly: "O-Of course! You are Atemu's brother, Atemu is the fiancé of Heba and Heba is my brother! So... You are my soon-to-be brother in law!" Yami smiles softly about Yugi's explanation: "Alright my soon-to-be brother in law! What made you think that something is wrong?"

Yugi tilts his head: You ran out of the room without a reason, or at least a reason unknown to me and Heba! I-I want to help you!" Yami chuckles: "Don't worry about it! It's nothing serious!" Yugi starts to pout: "But I am worried! It's in my nature to be worried!"

His face looked so cute, that Yami started to smile automatically and laughs. He doesn't know why, but Yugi had a calming and relaxing aura around him. Yugi tilts his head confused: "Why are you laughing? Did I do something funny?" Yami chuckles: "No, no! It's nothing!" He didn't look convinced, but Yugi smiles anyway! Why not? After all it does seem to help Yami, whatever he did?!

"How about we go back down? Atemu is probably worrying about you!" Yugi stands up again and offers Yami a hand. Yami takes the hand of the smaller one and pulls himself up: "Alright!" He lets go of Yugi's hand and both walk down again.

"There you are! We were about to come up and ask if everything was alright!" Heba greets them, when Yami undo Yugi were walking down the stairs. Yugi sits down next to his twin brother and smiles: "It was nothing! Right, Yami?" Yami grins: Yeah right!" He was relieved and happy, that Yugi kept everything that happened upstairs a secret! He doesn't need his brother, following him everywhere, because Atemu thinks that Yami could commit suicide! He would never intend to do something like that, but his bigger brother was a bit... too protective of him...

Yugi chuckles, when suddenly his phone starts to ring. He sighs and picks it up: "Yes?" A high-pitched voice answers and Yugi pulls a face and walks out of the room with fast steps, before he tries to calm the woman down.

A grin crossed Heba's face, while he watches his brother walking out: "You know... the gang still doesnt know that he is back in Domino! How about we tell them to meet us at the park tomorrow, without saying that he is back?" Atemu raises an eyebrow: "Do you think that is a good idea?" Heba smiles brightly: "Why not?" Without hesitation, and without a second objection of Atemu, Heba grabbed his phone and called Joey and the rest of the gang.

All of them were pretty confused, that Heba wanted to meet them tomorrow, but the all agreed to the meeting. "This will be so much fun!" Heba giggled, after he hung up and smirks devilish. "You can be so mean sometimes, Heba!" Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba. "But you love me anyway~" Heba answers and looks up to his lover. "Of course I do!" He chuckled and kissed Heba's cheek.

"Oh get a room you two!" Yami rolled with his eyes.

A meeting with old friends... what could go wrong?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
